


Third Party

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They leave their door open; he likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Party

Once Jongin is sure Kyungsoo is asleep, he quietly slips out of his bed and pads out of their room, barefoot to ensure his steps are as silent as possible. He passes Joonmyun and Sehun's room, then pauses, listening. When he can hear the low hum of Chanyeol's voice and Baekhyun's light laugh, he continues.

Their door is open only a crack, but it's enough for Jongin to see through if he kneels in front of it. He's a bit late: they're already lying in Baekhyun's bed on top of the sheets, Baekhyun on top and pushing his hips rhythmically against Chanyeol's while they kiss, both in t-shirts and underwear. Jongin reaches down and squeezes his cock through his boxer briefs, watching as Chanyeol's hand starts at Baekhyun's neck, moves over his back and ends at his ass, grabbing it and pushing Baekhyun's hips down to grind against him. Baekhyun arches his back up and gasps, his eyes half-shut and lips parted.

Sometimes when he watches them Jongin imagines himself in the room with them: he pictures himself kneeling over Baekhyun, fucking him and holding his legs in the air while Chanyeol leans over him and kisses him, their tongues sliding against each other. Or he thinks of Chanyeol on his hands and knees in front of him, sloppily sucking Jongin's cock while Baekhyun jerks him off with his long fingers.

Jongin rubs his palm in circles over his erection as Chanyeol flips over Baekhyun, pinning him against the bed. In his other fantasy, he's not there at all, and it's just Chanyeol and Baekhyun, pressed together like they are now. Even though he's not there, he's somehow close enough to hear every sound exchanged between them: Chanyeol's sigh of satisfaction when their cocks press against each other at exactly the right place, Baekhyun's whimpers when Chanyeol's thick fingers close around his wrist. In this fantasy their door is closed all the way and they know it, and they feel safe, secure in each other.

Jongin hesitates a moment, then slips his hand into his underwear and starts pulling on his cock with quick, impatient strokes as Chanyeol thrusts faster against Baekhyun, hands holding down his hips. He leans down and they kiss again and Jongin brings his free hand up and presses it against his mouth, rubbing his lips and running his tongue over his palm. Even with his hand against his mouth his eyes never leave the pair on the bed, as Baekhyun's knees bend up and he lifts a foot to dig into Chanyeol's ass, pulling his body closer. Jongin can hear them panting now, Baekhyun's gasps rising in pitch and Chanyeol's in volume, and he strokes himself with the same rhythm as their heavy breathing, feeling more and more light-headed.

Then Chanyeol yells against Baekhyun's mouth and his movements above him become slow and heavy, and Jongin imagines the dark stains on his grey underwear, if it soaks through to Baekhyun's underwear as well. He pulls his hand out of his boxers and jerks himself through the fabric, feeling the slight drag and the friction between his hand and his cock, and as he watches Baekhyun sit up and kiss Chanyeol on the lips he comes, leaning forward to rest his head against the doorframe, and his eyes close.


End file.
